


Pain and Rejoice

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, scogan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the wedding of Scott and Logan, Scott recalls all of his memories in their relationship.  When he returns to reality, he fears the wedding may not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Rejoice

Scott could barely overcome his lack of patience or his anxiety to finally have this moment.   There were to be no threats, no danger, no responsibilities… just the love that had built up inside him over the past few months.

 It wasn’t at all a rushed proposal.  The both of them were just so certain, so ready to continue to the next step that waiting seemed to be more ridiculous than getting married after less than a year.  As Scott glanced towards the filling rows of seats, all he could do was bite back a laugh as his family and friends did double takes.  Guess the sudden change to contact lenses which exposed Scott’s deep azure eyes took people by surprise.  A calming mood whispered through his body as confidence surged within him.  No more constant red vision.  He would be able to see what people truly looked like… most importantly his fiancée.  That was all he had really desired, through all the fights and losses.  To be able to look into his eyes and say how stunning they were.  But the ruby lenses prevented that from ever happening.  As Scott’s heart rate picked up and caused a fluttering sensation within his chest, he blankly stared at nothing in particular and reminisced.

“ _I’m gonna make you dress up in that damn cape and purple prince outfit,” Logan had snickered, forcing Scott into the clothes as he clawed his old ones off.  “Now pose so I can post this online or you’re not allowed out.”_

Scott let out a laugh recalling all the stupid poses he’d been forced to do.  Even how he’d been tricked into making his rounds around the X-mansion dressed that way.  Flashes of more memories continued to create a presence.

_“Why… why is there so much blood?” Scott whimpered from the bathroom floor as Logan kicked down the door to find him there.  So much for that little family Logan had grown to actually look forward to and get excited about._

Scott shivered as he tried to shake it off.  That wasn’t what he wanted to remember.  He slowly began to run through their relationship since the day Logan made his return to the school.

 

_“I’ve messed up enough relationships, Logan, and you aren’t getting in the way of another one.” Scott looked down straight to the floor as tears welled up in his eyes. Once the feral’s expression portrayed the fact that he realized Scott had feelings for him, Scott pushed his way out of Logan’s grip, leaving the house and returning to the mansion late at night, locking himself in his room.  He prayed that he could go to sleep in silence.  Why had he confessed? Now things would only get more complicated, especially since Logan would without doubt treat him even worse.  Scott knew how much Logan hated him. Scott tiptoed towards his bed, wincing as the floorboards seemed to creak ten times louder than usual. That was when he heard a knock on the door._

_“Scott, I know you’re in here. Come on, open up.”  Logan stood in front of the door, refusing to leave until he was acknowledged.  When the door finally creaked open, he invited himself in and looked at Scott, who had the expression of a frightened animal._

_“What do you want?” Summers was so intimidated that he sensed his cheeks flushing as hot tears burned his eyelids.  Luckily the room was dark._

_“Damn it Summers…” Logan murmured as he spotted shining tears coating Scott’s cheeks. “Why do you gotta’ do this…”_

_“I’m s-sorry okay?!-” Through the darkness, he felt his face being held and caressed, wiped clear of tears as his body fluttered with warmth.  Logan’s lips were touched to his, which only caused Scott to cry harder. “Logan-…” Scott breathed shakily and whispered, “Don’t… don’t d-do it because you pity me.”_

_Logan could barely make out the red tint of Scott’s glasses, so he just held him tighter. “Of all people, you think I’d kiss a guy just cause I pity him?”  It may have been black in the room, without even a hint of moonlight, but he could hear Scott’s heart rate relax. He could feel a smile curl onto Scott’s lips as his hand ran up through his sideburns.  And it was quiet, nice actually.  Just the two of them alone. And they couldn’t think, they just felt.  So they made love.  Logan even trusted Scott enough to make him leave his glasses behind. “I know you won’t hurt me, Scott…” And the following morning, Scott woke up in Logan’s arms without the will to get up or move the slightest bit.  He just buried himself into Logan’s chest and smiled genuinely, for the first time he could remember. Scott felt… safe._

_When they had grown even more used to each other several weeks later, Scott kissed Logan goodnight and rested on his side against him.  It was too perfect.  He grinned in his sleep, eyes closed as he ran his hands along the sheets, expecting to find James there.  Instead, Scott’s hand caught on a tear in the blankets. He quickly grabbed his glasses, surveying the scratches and claw marks all over the bed.  “What the hell..?”  Scott stood, knocking on the door to the bathroom, which had been locked in the middle of the night._

_A growl came from behind the door. “Get out.”_

_“Logan, I’m not going anywhere. Are you okay?”  Scott tried the door handle._

_“I said GO.” The growl got louder, more demanding._

_When Scott blasted the door down, what he found caused him to stumble backwards. The walls and floor were painted red with slashes and blood.  Logan was covered in red, self-inflicted wounds healing instantly as he leaned over the sink. Scott saw everything in red, but he knew when he could taste it in the air.  “Let me help…” As soon as he approached his lover, he felt the wind of three claws slicing the air in front of his face._

_“OUT,” Logan shouted, a crazed look in his eyes. He lunged at Scott, who had already fallen back in shock and pain and had crawled to the opposite end of the bedroom.  Finally, the Canadian regained his senses and focus.  Why were the walls covered in blood? And where was- “Scott…” Logan rushed out of the bathroom, still trailing blood and crouching down in front of Scott, who was huddled behind the desk.  “I need you to listen to me… I-it’s okay. I-I’m sorry.” The leader of the X-men was in total panic and yelped as Logan tried to touch him.  Logan’s expression fell even more. The man he’s promised himself he would protect was terrified of him.  Within five minutes he had left the house on his bike, unable to forgive himself. He didn’t think leaving was fair, but staying certainly wasn’t either.  He couldn’t risk hurting Scott again.  Damn those nightmares._

_Scott finally regained his composure, wiping his eyes and slowly steadying his breath.  He looked around the room.  Where had Logan gone? Scott remained awake sitting on the bed, but even by morning Logan had not returned. This was characteristic of him though. Leaving for a day or two at random and then returning out of the blue.  However, the week was coming to a close, and there was still no arrival.  Scott was convinced that he’s been left behind.  Since there were no classes to teach over the weekend, he headed out to the lake on his bike, taking a seat on the edge of the cliff over the water after passing through the woods to get there.  Night eventually set in, and Scott woke on the rocks since he’d been too upset to bother riding back home.  He kicked his heels against the side of the cliff, throwing any pebbles or rocks he could reach over the edge and into the water.  Why couldn’t he be one of those stones he’d tossed over the edge?_

_“Scott…?” Logan was frightened to approach Scott this way.  Even from a distance, he seemed uneasy._

_Cyke’s gaze immediately shot back towards Logan.  He stood from the boulders and began walking past Logan towards his bike._

_“I came here since you weren’t at the house…” Logan said, aiming to break the tense silence._

_Scott’s words poured from his lips without the slightest care in the world.  He wasn’t mad at Logan, but he wanted to act it.  “Glad you decided to show up.”  He took a seat on his bike and turned it on, but Logan stepped in front of him.  “I swear I’d run you over right now.”_

_“No you won’t.” Logan smirked, then cursing his poorly timed sense of humor. “Look… I didn’t want you getting hurt.  I didn’t wanna’ leave you.”_

_“Then why did you, huh?  Who just leaves someone like that?!”_

_“I saw… how much I scared you… Scott, that was too much for me to bear. Calm down.”_

_Scott’s stomach filled with butterflies as he internally rejoiced at Logan’s return.  What came out of his mouth was an entirely different matter.  “Let me go.”_

_“Fine, you drive home and I’ll walk back.  Okay?”  Judging by the quivering strength of Scotts words, there was no way he could ride his bike back without swerving into a tree. Logan sighed, shaking his head, and lifted Scott off of the seat.  He set him down gently, holding his slim, toned frame close as he accompanied him back through the woods towards home.  “We’ll get your bike in the morning.”_

_When Logan promised not to leave again, Scott decided it would be best to confront him a few nights later.  “I want to help you… with the nightmares.”_

_Logan’s expression drained. “Nobody can ever make that work.  Nobody has, and no one ever will. It’s not a big deal, just a few dreams.”_

_“Too often, Logan.  I’m helping you whether you like it or not,” Scott insisted, sliding into bed._

_“Don’t you dare.  I mean it.”  The look on the feral’s eyes and jawline suggested he meant business.  He made sure he was at a distance from Scott when he slept.  All he needed was for his claws to shoot out in the middle of the night.  He closed his eyes, yawned, and drifted down into a deep sleep._

_Scott waited patiently until he heard Logan’s breathing slow.  Within ten minutes his arms had tensed and his eyelids squeezed tighter as if he were trapped in a horrible dream.  Scott inched closer, snaking his arms tightly around Logan and kissing his shoulder.  “It was a long time ago… remember? It’s all over now,” Scott whispered, grinning as Logan’s whimpering silenced.  This continued the entire night, leaving Logan waking up like he had his first full sleep in months._

_Rubbing his eyes, Logan sat up as the sheets fell down his chest and glanced over at Scott.  Why did he look so exhausted?  “You didn’t…” Logan hoped he wasn’t correct in assuming Scott had stayed up all night attempting to calm him down._

_“Sleep well?” Scott asked drowsily, his head almost swooping._

_“Damn it, you’re exhausted Summers… You didn’t even sleep.  This isn’t okay.”  Logan helped Scott lay back, rubbing his chest and pulling the covers over him._

_“But you slept… So it is okay.”  Scott gave an innocent, pleased grin and passed out from fatigue._

_“You little ass…” Logan could help but smirk and ruffle his hair.  He went about his normal activities until Scott woke up in the late afternoon.  “You aren’t ever doing that again.  I don’t need help, alright?”_

_“You’re just scared to admit the fact that Wolvie needed assistance.”  Scott laughed harder as Logan got more serious._

_“I mean it-”_

_“Answer me this,” Scott whispered, leaning his face closer. “How many people have gotten you through the night?”_

_“That’s not-”_

_“How many?”_

_“…No one.”_

_“Exactly my point.  You need to let me help you.  And you’re going to sit here and tell me everything you remember about the wars and Weapon X.  Got it?”_

_“That’ll only make it worse.  You’re going out of your damned mind.”_

_“I’m asking you to trust me.”_

_“Well, I’m not talking about it.  It only brings it back.”_

_“I’m telling you it helps. You can’t keep your past bottled up inside.  I talked about it… and I don’t care anymore.”  Scott continued when he got a skeptical look from Logan.  “I don’t care about the fact I was thrown from a plane and woke up from a coma over a year later.  Doesn’t matter that I got send to an orphanage.  Doesn’t matter that the man who adopted me sent me to bed with a bloodied head after grabbing my hair and bashing me into the wall repeatedly.  Doesn’t matter that he kicked me in the gut until it bruised when I didn’t steal money or hurt others like he asked me to.”  Scott was too numbed by the fierce memories to realize his face was wet with tears, and he was looking away from Logan._

_“Alright… I’ll tell you. I’m sorry Scott.” Logan bit his lip and held Scott’s head to his chest, stroking his hair and rubbing the back of his warm neck.  He slowly went through the stories of each war, at least what he remembered of them.  When it came time to talk about the lab, he hesitated, but went on angrily about how they convinced him he was an animal without its own will. He cursed under his breath, and Scott could feel the pressure as Logan gripped him tighter, a sense of remorse and fury woven through his words.  What a colorful vocabulary Logan had when it came to people he despised. “They tested me on innocent people… I slaughtered them- they were right… I’m just an animal under their control.”  The Wolverine’s voice dropped with a harsh reality, a creature of guilt slowly draining the hope from his eyes._

_“Listen to me,” Scott demanded, staring up at Logan. “You are no animal.”_

_“That’s what every-”_

_“Answer me this.  How many lives have you saved?  And weren’t you the one who broke free from them?  They called you an animal, they called you untamable because you didn’t do what they said!  They called you mindless because you dared to break free from them!  In actuality, the only time you would have been an animal without control is if you stayed with them and allowed them to control you!  Logan, it’s mind games.  They wanted you to believe you were doing something wrong when you were doing what was right… Do you see what I’m trying to say?”  Once Scott got into his convincing, debating mode, there was no way you couldn’t believe him.  Especially because he was telling the truth._

_Logan stifled the tears gathering and blurring his vision.  He had no words. All he could bring himself to do was hold Scott and whisper, “I love you…” over and over again. “What are you doing?” he paused and asked as Scott held Logan’s hand gently and asked to see his claws.  Reluctantly, Logan slid them out and watched with confusion at first.  His eyes lit up as he realized Scott was kissing his claws from his knuckles to the sharp point of the blade, applying just enough pressure so as not to slice his lips._

_Eventually the nightmares began to fade.  It was a gradual process that brought Logan more sleep and Scott a sense of delight and accomplishment.  This occurred for several weeks, until Logan went on another trip to wherever he usually went.  He returned to have Scott jump on him and not let go.  “I’m not leaving again, Scott I won’t.”_

_“Even if you do…” Scott whispered, holding Logan’s face in two hands and kissing him again, “I’ll wait for you.”_

_“If I gotta’ go again, I want you to move on.  You can’t wait forever for something that might not happen.”_

_“No.  I love you too much… I couldn’t ever-… I’d rather wait my whole life than settle for someone other than you.”_

_“Please… If I don’t come back…”_

_Scott shook his head like a stubborn child refusing to leave a toy store until he got something. “No.”_

_Tears glistened in Logan’s eyes as he embraced this beautiful man he loved with a sorrowful smile. “Ass.”_

_Scott choked out a laugh and whispered onto Logan’s soft neck, “I love you Logan… so much…” He knew James often had to go somewhere.  He was never sure why, but it seemed better not to question it.  He only left when he had a genuine reason._

_“I love you too, Scott. Very very much.  Never forget that, and…” His voice trailed as he pulled himself back gently._

_“And?” Scott bit his lip and carefully watched Logan._

_Logan took a deep breath, not breaking his eyes from Scott as he lowered onto one knee, pulling a small black box from his pocket, opening it carefully. “Scott Summers… will you marry me?”  Logan observed as he saw tears form behind those ruby shades, Scott having one hand over his mouth.  He felt Scott grab him and pull him up to his feet as they engaged in a long, passionate kiss._

_Scott tasted their tears and whispered onto Logan’s lips.  “Yes… y-yes… A thousand times, yes…” He pushed his lips into a smile as he felt Logan slide the ring onto his finger and ran his free hand through Logan’s dark, soft hair._

_“I don’t want to leave…”_

_“Then don’t,” Scott begged timidly, pressing their chests and foreheads together._

_“I want to be with you forever… Just hold you in my arms ‘til the whole damn world ends.”_

_“Then please… stay here…”_

_“There’s no doubt in my mind I wanna stay here and be with you forever and always.  You understand?  So… I think I can manage to stay. I’ll do what I can.”_

_Scott was so overjoyed he embraced his lover as tightly as possible, tears of joy from both their faces colliding in a salty river.  It was just something about Logan that lit a spark inside Scott.  It was like someone had struck a match inside him, the fire popping as it lit and then turning into a steady hiss of burning matchstick.  And as time went on, he could feel the flames grow even closer, warming and fueling him.  Unfortunately, Logan could only postpone the trip because soon enough he was called out to take care of some business in Japan._

_At this point, Scott was such an inner emotional wreck that it took effort for him to focus on recruiting young mutants.  What happened to getting married?  Why did Logan have to go so far away?  What the hell was so interesting in Japan? Why? Why?!  Didn’t matter.  Point is, Logan was leaving and judging by the looks on his face, doubted that he would return._

_“I love you,” Scott stated, kissing his love repeatedly.  He could see Logan was on the verge of tears himself.  But oh, Logan, he’d do anything to hold back tears.  Especially since he knew crying wouldn’t be helping Scott.  But Scott lost it anyways, bursting into tears and sobbing onto the strong shoulder that lay in front of him.  “You always come home… always… it’ll be fine...”_

_Hope still resided in the two, because no matter how many oceans apart they were, trust that they would locate each other once more kept them going.  “Of course, I’ll always come back.  I couldn’t just leave the most important thing in my life you know.”_

_“Then come home soon Logan.”  Scott didn’t mind standing on his toes to give Logan a kiss that was soft and light, yet firm and deep all in one. “I love you.”  He couldn’t say it enough. No words could describe that feeling.  Not even pages and pages could assemble into something that depicted what was running through Scott’s mind, his body, his heart._

_As Logan took a seat on his bike, he handed Scott a small envelope. “I love you too.  So much, Scott. And take this.”_

_“What’s this?”_

_“Open it when I leave.”  He blinked back a few burning tears and whispered how much he loved Scott once more before speeding off until the road winded into invisibility._

_Scott immediately opened the letter as swiftly and carefully as possible, letting his nose fill with the scent of the paper and ink.  There was more in the envelope, but Scott first unfolded the note._

_“Scott,_

_I know I’m not good with words, but… I’ll try my best.  I love you more than anything, and I’ve found my purpose in life.  It’s you.  The one person I could never live without.  You just make everything special, everything you touch becomes… more.  More than it was destined to be.  If I had never met you… where would I be?  I ask myself that day by day.  You are my reason to live... to fight. I’ll fight for you till my death.  You’re just too perfect to lose.  Why you love me, I’ll never know.  But I’ve loved you since the day I met you.  And if I don’t return, Scott… I want you to move on and find someone, although there is no one good enough for you. No one deserves someone as amazing as you.  But if I do come back, I’m going to marry you.  And later you and I will sit down on the porch of our cabin and watch our children play until they have kids of their own.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Scott Howlett. I love you… Goodbye._

_-James”_

_Scott choked on a sob, barely audible in the middle of the night, and pulled out the rest of the envelope’s contents.  Inside were those pictures of when they were both so excited to have a child of their own, even though that had ended tragically, and when Scott had reluctantly dressed up like the Disney prince for the purpose of giving Logan a laugh.  There were more pictures in there too.  Like when Logan had stolen Scott’s bike and taken a selfie.  And when Scott had snapped pictures from Logan’s phone of himself stealing the cigars and smoking them one by one._

_He clutched the envelope and rushed inside, setting the envelope down on the nightstand and laying down on Logan’s side of the bed.  He could still catch his scent by bringing the sheets to his lips. Smelled like charcoal and cigar smoke.  Not bad actually, it made Scott flood with warmth on the inside.  As he grasped  one of the pictures to his chest, he quietly begged his future husband to come home.  “P-please…” He begged towards the picture of them. “Please…” He cherished the words on that note. “Scott Howlett,” he repeated over and over again.  “Perfect…” He closed his eyes and envisioned wherever Logan might’ve been.  Kicking anyone’s ass who got in his way, all so he could come home to “me…” Scott grinned, pulling the covers higher up past his lips.  He placed a hand quietly on his waist, letting it slide to the front of his torso.  Imagining Logan was holding him always made Scott feel secure.  Scott’s back would be to Logan’s chest on a night like this.  Maybe they could have that family after all.  He felt the slightest curve down the front of his midsection and smiled, swearing to guard it with his life until Logan returned to him as promised.  Night fell upon him, coaxing him into a deep sleep to pause his world and prepare him for the next day._

“Scott. Scott. SCOTT.” Someone shouted his name as if to snap him out of it.

            Right.  The music was starting.  Scott had probably lost a good ten to fifteen minutes thinking everything through. 

            Glancing at the delicately arranged white and red flowers caused Scott to feel as if he were in a fantasy.  He had thought about it for so many nights, not only the ceremony, but Logan.  It was only after he returned that Scott permitted himself to think of the wedding attire.  Nothing worse than getting up false hopes. 

            He imagined being in a separate room, yet his actions corresponding exactly to Logan’s.  Taking a deep breath as they each stood before their own mirror, adjusting their ties to be just right. Like in one of those wedding movies where the bride and groom had a life flashback as they got dressed privately for the ceremony.  In a nice room with champagne… as they just lived with it a little.  Except there were no doubts here. Well, Logan probably needed a little help with his. This made Scott laugh to himself.  But he couldn’t wait to lock his gaze on Logan.  See his eye and hair color the way they were meant to be seen.  Of course, Logan was the Wolverine.  He was known for his typical leather jacket, tank, and jeans as he smoked a cigar.  But the idea of him all trimmed and tidied up, hair and suit all neatened up made Scott unable to wait.  He was going to look so handsome, more perfect than Scott could ever wish.  He would be waiting there when Scott walked down the aisle to meet him.  And he couldn’t wait.  Kitty had even volunteered to carry their newborn while they made their vows.

            Scott furrowed his brows as he peeked out into the room.  There were some frantic murmurs and whispers, and he listened closely.  He had been waiting to walk for a while now.  Was the ceremony off schedule?  Scott gripped a bouquet of flowers as he realized what he had just heard.  _Logan wasn’t here._   He felt as if everyone in the room was staring at him nervously as they bit their lips. 

            Overcome with embarrassment, Scott took a step back, feeling himself almost at the door.  Before anyone could stop him, he raced out of the church, down the stairs, and had the limo driver take him somewhere as he stifled his tears in the seat closest to the back.  The driver decided it best not to say anything, and quietly dropped him off where he had asked.   Adjusting his tux, Scott swiftly got out of the limousine, not forgetting to thank the driver, and headed into the hotel that the room for the night was booked in.  It was too early, but Scott checked in anyways.  Nobody would think to look for him here.

            The top floor suite was the most amazing room Scott could have imagined.  Not that it would be of any use anyways.  But he decided to take a look around just for the heck of it. 

            The bedroom was stunning.  And comfortable too.  Not like one of those rooms where it appeared you weren’t permitted to breathe on or touch anything.  He ran his hand along the edge of the gently tinted white sheets with a dark brown comforter.  There was furniture ahead of him, chairs and a couch all the same lovely shade that complimented the walls and lighting so well.  A fridge was in the cabinets below, stocked full with just the right kinds of liquor.  A couple of beers too, since that’s what Logan liked.  And when the outdoor curtains past the sliding glass doors blew, you could catch a glimpse of the stunning view of the city from the balcony.   _It must be amazing at night._  It was like being on top of the world.  Except Scott felt trapped underneath it, and as if cement were being poured over the Earth above him.  He let out a quivering sigh and stepped into the bathroom, lightly touching the towels folded neatly over the Jacuzzi.  The shower was even better.  Just four glass walls and the stone floor, invisible drains allowing the water to vanish as more rained down from the ceiling.  Still clutching some of the flowers, Scott shut the door and exited the bathroom, laying down on what would’ve been his side of the bed.

            Staring at the ceiling brought tears to Scott’s eyes.  Everything that could have gone wrong did.  Did he really deserve to have nothing in life?  Was this the world’s way of saying that he was a freak who couldn’t have happiness?  The silence killed him.  He was supposed to be getting married.  And this room was supposed to be a surprise for later, just the sounds of each of their voices directed towards one another.  But there was nothing, nothing at all.  Scott inhaled, expecting to calm himself.  However, this sent him into a flood of tears, the red and white flowers in his hands blurring together into a pale pink.  So what if he was still all dressed up?  He turned towards the edge of the bed and continued to weep about all his memories as he sensed darkness grabbing at him.  The highest and lowest points in his lifetime had occurred all within one hour.  As he trembled and shook, unable to lose the thought that no one was there to hold him, the weeping only grew louder and more violent until his world blackened from exhaustion. _I even had contacts…_ Scott thought to himself as he slipped into a deep rest.

            Scott returned from a deep to a light sleep when the hotel room door creaked open.  Then darkness came upon him once more.

            “Scott…” He heard a voice whisper and grow closer as if the person was now kneeling by the bed.  “Do you need your glasses..?”  Scott opened his eyes slowly and shook his head, his heavy eyelids snapping open once he caught sight of Logan at the bedside.

            Logan took a moment to look at the tear stains on Scott’s cheeks, following the trail up to his eyes.  They were such a rich, sparkling blue… something Logan had never seen.  Scott interrupted his dreamlike thoughts with a scowl.

            “What are you doing here?” he spat in a threatening tone.

            Logan’s voice was sincere and apologetic.  He understood he had caused Scott a breakdown and intended on fixing it.  “I’m sorry.”  He spoke slowly, yet swiftly moved his words between each sentence. “I got into a bit of trouble, I wasn’t able to call, and my oh my do you look handsome.”

            Unable to hold his furious expression, Scott allowed his lips to curl into a smile as fresh tears formed along his glistening eyes.  He was horrified at Logan’s absence, but his handsome appearance seemed to drain it all away.  His eyes were a deep, inviting brown, and his hair was gelled just a bit and combed back neatly to give him a sharp, desirable appearance.  Not to mention how well he fit into that tux.

            “Come here,” Logan whispered, picking Scott up off the bed and speaking to him as if he were a child.  “Now, you know this hotel wasn’t for until after.”  He laughed and held Scott tightly as he carried him out of the suite.  “Everyone’s waiting on us, Scotty.”

            “I don’t smell cigars all over you,” Scott replied with a small chuckle.

            “Oh, I threw ‘em out,” Logan answered nonchalantly and continued holding his future husband, only setting him down once they arrived back at the church doors.

            “You did _what_?” Logan throwing out a cigar was the equivalent of a car missing its tires.  It just wasn’t possible.

            Logan shrugged.  “I can handle that crap in my lungs.  Baby can’t.”

            This brought such a smile to Scott’s face that he had to force himself to suppress it.  He had come a long way, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss his husband right then and there.  But he let it build up as Logan left for the front, walking past all their family with tears shining as bright as the cameras flashed. 

            As the ceremony drew to a close and they stared into each other’s eyes, Logan cracked another joke as he’d been doing the whole time.  “No glasses to bruise my nose this time, huh?”

            Scott shushed his lover in a joking manner as Logan pulled him up for a kiss.  “You’ve got beautiful eyes by the way.  Beautiful.”  The world froze and melted all around them as they drew their lips closer.

            That one kiss made them pass and come back to life all at once.


End file.
